Car Rides
by EmpathicReader
Summary: [AxC] Car Rides with an angry blonde and a mission on your shoulders were never easy...


**Car Rides**

**By: EmpathicReader**

A/N: (Part 1 of 3 ) **ENJOY!**

* * *

Cagalli glared. Oh yes she did. She glared with all the anger and contempt she could summon from the darkest depths of her heart. It was so much more different than her normal glares that she surprised even herself. The air around them was harsh and eerily horrifying… like the type of atmosphere in those killing spree horror movies… God knows she was always trying to outdo her death glares. Whether to change it to something much more forceful and angered… Or to try to make the room temperature drop a few degrees… But now, she probably won the world record for being the scariest woman alive. Cagalli refused to look anywhere else than the object that incurred her wrath. She would make sure everyone has this simple message grounded into their brains:

_**Cross me and DIE!**_

Right now, her mind was occupied with delicious ideas of murder. Her mind whizzed with images of torture items and horrified expressions. Why would anyone in their correct state of mental health tease the dragon? Well, it seems that the annoying old farts or so she had _affectionately _named her council members, had something up their sleeve when she arrived for their daily meeting… late… Cagalli groaned inwardly. _I swear I was just ten minutes late because I wanted to nick some chocolates from the fridge. Honestly! Mana guards the fridge with claws and fangs I tell you! _Cagalli screeched in her head.

She continued with bitterness. _Why did you have to do this to me? How can you do this to me you… you… wrinkled old assholes!_ Cagalli ended her inner ranting with the latest nickname for her council members. Cagalli wallowed silently in self pity when car swerved sharply, causing her to slam her head in the door. Cagalli let out a venom-laced hiss almost immediately at the impact. Then, she remembered. A large grin flitted onto her face.

"And you!" her voice came out in forced politeness. Cagalli struggled to keep the leash on her voice and with mock happiness continued, "Thank you for siding with the goddamn ancient shriveled prunes, Athrun-_dear."_ Cagalli added the endearment, but not without with a slight dab of poison first. She smirked when the blue-haired coordinator shivered slightly at her murderous tone. He chuckled nervously, "It can't be helped Cagalli… Or would you rather have ten one-to-one meetings with the foreign boring and _perverted_ old farts?" Athrun asked effectively shutting the seething blonde up. He smirked inwardly. _That's 5 to 3 Cagalli._ He thought tauntingly in the confines of his head.

Cagalli sent another one of her ultra-pissed looks at him, "But…" She paused to call forth her inner demon, "That does **_NOT_** I have to attend a ball! A ball of all things!" Cagalli yelled with all her rage, frustration, rage, bitterness, rage, disgust, rage, indignation and rage at the matter. Did she mention that she was furious at the decision? Athrun winced as her loud voice reached his ears. He mourned internally at the lost of his precious eardrums, "Balls aren't all that useless --" Cagalli cut in indignantly, "Yes they are you dolt! You have to plan, screech at the useless employees, plan, screech, get frustrated at the lack of intelligence in some of your supposedly assistants, get angry, screech, plan and screech some more." Athrun chuckled inwardly; he could not risk his head getting parted from his shoulders. He liked his body's arrangement, thank you very much!

"Well, it can't be all that bad. In the end, you get to drink champagne, dance, eat good food and… improve your people skills… err… your powers in persuasion can also be used… so it can't be that bad." Athrun reasoned. Cagalli gave him a pointed look, "You idiot, even **if **those pathetic reasons are deemed true, I have to wear a…" Cagalli paused to push down the horror in her throat, "A… a **_dress_**! A lacey, frilly, tight, disgusting and infernal article of clothing to be every invented on the face of this Earth." She continued in one breath.

"It can be worse can't it? Like sitting in a room… alone… with a perverted foreign ambassador…" Athrun began when something was thrown at his head. He glanced at the muddy shoe then at the angered blonde sitting behind. She raved, "Well, for your information, Mr. Zala, there is something called computers being invented. This means that the ambassadors doesn't have to come to Orb, they just have to waltz into their own room and press the nice circle thingy otherwise known as the start button and enter a stupidly simple program. Then, I can see them, on my computer screen. **_NOT_** in person. On my computer screen. It is only that simple… But NOOOO, Mr. Zala has to side with the shriveled prunes… Oh I forgot… It should be **_ancient_** **_shriveled prunes_**." Cagalli huffed and glowered at the trees and plants.

"Well, you get to see me in a tux." Athrun said as he made a right turn. Cagalli gaped as an image of Athrun in a frilly tux… you know like the ones Ron Weasley wore in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire? The thought was too funny to pass up. Cagalli snorted at the mental image. "What's wrong?" Athrun asked puzzled at Cagalli's weird behavior, as a building with French architecture came into view. Cagalli almost choked on her own saliva as she gasped out her sentence, "Potter… Ron… Frilly… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cagalli laughed. She laughed so hard, tears started forming at the corners of her eyes.

Athrun smirked; this was his chance to get the Princess of Orb to agree into wearing a dress. Time to test the waters. "Tell me!" Cagalli waved her hand. Athrun continued to pester the blonde until she finally screamed, "Stop it! I'm not gonna tell you so stop bugging me!" Cagalli sent him a pleading look, Athrun smirked, "No." Cagalli fumed but the thought of Athrun repeating things like a broken recorder was very frightening, "I'll do anything! Please just stop bugging me!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Athrun knew his chance have arrived. "So how do you say to a nice gown?" Athrun asked casually as he drove the car into the building's driveway.

Cagalli seethed, "Hell will freeze over before I agree to that!" Athrun turned as he finished parking the car, "Hell certainly froze for what seems like five whole minutes. Immediately after the words left your mouth." Athrun smirked. Cagalli was puzzled. He stepped out of the car and opening the door for the blonde. Athrun offered his hand and pulled Cagalli out of the car. His fingers pressed the button on his cell phone and Cagalli's voice sounded: "I'll do anything! Please just stop bugging me!"

Cagalli felt her breath leave her body as Athrun stood there smiling serenely. _Creepy…_ Cagalli thought, still rooted to the spot. "Do you need me to carry you… _Princess_?_" _Athrun asked, letting out a small chuckle. _6 to 3 Cagalli._ He thought as he walked to the large oak doors to the building, leaving a very very very angry Cagalli tailing behind him.

* * *

A/N: ... 


End file.
